fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Goldmine
|english voice=Steve Summer |image gallery=yes }} Goldmine (ゴールドマイン Gōrudomain) is the Guild Master of the Quatro Cerberus Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 2 Appearance Goldmine is a slim man of average height, and appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face is crossed by several wrinkles, which more specifically are present at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, Goldmine's hair is kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight at all times is a pair of sunglasses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 2 Goldmine's slender figure is covered by a simple set of dark clothes, namely a plain T-shirt and a pair of pants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 18 Alongside them, however, he dons a distinctive headgear, this being a dark hat reminiscent in shape of those worn by fictional warlocks and witches, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 13 circling the hat is a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and a virtually identical accessory comes in the form of a collar around Goldmine's neck; a pair of elements which are a trademark of Quatro Cerberus. As of X791's Grand Magic Games, Goldmine seems to have either added a dark leather jacket to his attire or to have switched to it altogether, replacing his former shirt, whose collar is no longer visible, with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 Personality Goldmine is usually cheerful, often seen with a smile on his face. He teases Makarov that one day his guild will destroy an entire town while the two attend the Guild Masters' meeting. Despite his cheery attitude though, when things go awry, he begins to worry. After the Guild Masters' plan to stop Lullaby fails, Goldmine is noticeably frightened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 3 History He is an old friend of Fairy Tail's Guild Master Makarov Dreyar, Blue Pegasus' Guild master Bob, former Council Member Yajima, Rob, and Porlyusica, having all once been in the same team at Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 8 Sometime after leaving Fairy Tail, Goldmine became the Guild Master of Quatro Cerberus. Synopsis Lullaby arc During the Guild Masters' meeting, Goldmine teases Makarov with the idea that one day his members are going to destroy an entire town. As a message form Mirajane informs Makarov of the formation of Team Natsu, Makarov actually agrees with Goldmine that "those three" very well could destroy an entire town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 3 Later, as Kageyama tries to use lullaby on the guild masters,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 7 all the guild masters have a plan to convince him to stop.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 12 However, they all cower as the flute turns into a giant demon named Lullaby that wants to kill everyone. Goldmine then stands by as Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet swiftly defeat the demon but destroys the guild master's meeting building in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 13 He is not enraged as everyone else at Team Natsu for this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 18 Loke arc He later goes to watch Team Natsu perform the play, "Frederick and Yanderica", along with Makarov, Mirajane, Bob and Yajima.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 Grand Magic Games arc He is seen cheering for his team, Team Quatro Cerberus, in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 After the Second Day's event, he is visibly pleased at Bacchus' victory in Chariot. On the Fourth Day of the Grand Magic Games, after watching Natsu of Team Fairy Tail take on both Sting and Rogue of Team Sabertooth and come out victorious, Goldmine smiles and comments that he should have expected such an outcome. He then agrees with the Masters of the other Guilds that taking out Fairy Tail will be his team's goal for the final day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 4 After the Grand Magic Games have come to a close, the King of Fiore gathers all of the Mages from all Guilds to acknowledge them of the impending disaster and what the Kingdom plans to do to combat against the calamity. The King continues on to request for their assistance against the remaining Dragons who survive from the Eclipse Plan, to which Goldmine and the rest of the Mages all agree in unison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-14 Goldmine is later seen with the rest of Quatro Cerberus and Mermaid Heel, chanting their signature phrase and awaiting the potential battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 16 After the Dragons return to the past, defeated, Goldmine and all the Mages are invited to a celebratory banquet at the Royal Palace, where he and the rest of his old team express their joy at the benefits of living long lives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 5 Goldmine then steps up when his and the other Guild Masters' guilds express a desire in having Yukino Aguria join them, and joins the soon-to-come brawl over the young Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 16 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Guild Master Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Needs Help Category:Quatro Cerberus Members